1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical fiber connector.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical fiber connector generally includes a female connector and a male connector each having a main body, at least two optical lens portions protruding from the main body, and at least two optical fibers. The main body defines a plurality of accommodating holes, such as blind holes. Each of the at least two optical fibers is fittingly fixed in a corresponding blind hole for optically coupling with a corresponding lens portion.
Since typical mold cores for forming the accommodating holes are usually thin and long, it is difficult to precisely fabricate the blind hole using injection molding. Whether each lens portion is precisely coaxial with the corresponding optical fiber plays a vital role in transmission loss. Therefore, it is desired to provide an optical fiber connector exhibiting low transmission loss.